Dark Star
by AlisonFields44
Summary: Alison wants to rekindle her friendship with the girls and rekindle her complicated relationship with Emily if Emily allows her to


Hey everyone! This is my first story on this account and I'm not new to fanfic actually and this story and the other Pretty Little Liars stories on this account are for all of you who are Emison shippers. I feel your pain with how the way things are going on the show. To be honest, I really don't know what is happening there, and the whole show is turning into a mess in my opinion. This was inspired by Dark Star by Jaymes Young. Enjoy!

Ali's P0V

It was a warm spring night in Rosewood, everything is still and the stars are shinning. The world turns not caring about our lives begging in danger. The cops "look" for A or Charles while all of us are just sitting ducks with Rosewood's finest sitting in our front yards. To busy gossiping and drinking coffee to care about our protection. Everything is just great! Spencer called me last night, for the first time in a long time, asking to come sleep over with her and the girls. I was hesitant at first but decided it was a good idea to get away from this house. I finish packing my overnight bag and walk over.  
I am greeted at the barn door by Spencer she leads me right to the living room. Hanna and Aria are sitting on the floor in their pajamas they are talking about something and stop when I enter.  
"Hey, Alison," greets Aria,  
"Hey, Aria," I return, I look around and ask "Where's Em?"  
"She texted me she's going to be late." I nod with a sad smile at Hanna. Spencer interrupts, "Ali why don't you go change and we are going to watch a movie to try and get rid of some of the Charles stress." She shows me to the bathroom and I change out of my heels and skirt into my loose sweatpants with a tank top, tying my hair into a loose bun. I come back, the three of them are trying to pick out a movie. I curl up onto the couch with one of the large bowls of popcorn waiting for them to decide. They choose The Notebook after endless bickering. To be honest, I don't really care as long as we are all together. Except Emily isn't here. Ever since our night together everything has changed so much. I was in jail and she had a hand in it. I mean granted I deserved most of it, but knowing the girl that I love or loved, hurts like hell. I've been trying to figure out how to make everything ok again, but it's like she has shut down and put a concrete wall around her heart. With that there is a lock on the door. Spencer gets up and goes to the front door. I hear her great Emily and walks back in with Em in tow. She looks different I mean they all do after being trapped in that awful place. They haven't really talked to me about it, or anyone. I look back to Emily her face is like stone and the once bright light in her eyes is gone. She greets Aria and Hanna with a smile. Then her grin drops when her eyes meet mine. She nods at me. "Hi Alison." she says, I smile at her and say, "Hey Em," trying to get a reaction out of using her nickname. She forces a smile and says to all out us, "I'm gonna go change." When Emily comes back she is in a Rosewood Sharks sweatshirt and matching pants. She sits on the opposite couch and pulls a blanket over herself. Her hair is tied back into a pony tail with no make up on, her jaw is tight with her eyes fixed on the ground. This is the most cold yet warm I have seen her in a long time. Spencer pressed play on the disk and sits back on the floor with the other girls. I continue to look at Em. She stares at the T.V. screen and I know she sees me looking, the old me would never give her the satisfaction of her knowing that she is on my mind. On the inside I hope she looks back at me. As if she can read my mind she looks over her shoulder and into my eyes and looks away so fast like she was burnt by my gaze. It only makes me wonder where my Em went the one that loved and protected me. The Emily sitting in-front of me is the shell of the loving, smiling, happy girl I once knew. When we are a quarter of the way through the movie Emily gets up to get more popcorn for the group I want to go with her, but with stain from going. When she turns the corner into the kitchen I go over to Aria while Hanna and Spencer are talking, and whisper, "I know its none of my business, but I need to ask," I pause and she sadly smiles telling me to go on already knowing what I'm about to ask, "What happened…in there?" She swallows, "He made us play games, he made us…or made us think that…we were hurting each other. He played different mind games on all of us." She finishes I wrap a arm around her shoulder and softly hug her. "I'm sorry, for everything." I go back to my spot on the couch before Em comes back and only wonder what the hell happened to her. We all continue watching the movie in silence.  
I wake up a couple hours later and find the movie at the home screen and Spencer, Aria, and Hanna asleep on the floor and Emily missing. Getting worried I get up and go to the kitchen only to find nothing. I go to the bathroom to still find nothing. Frustrated I go back to the living room to put on my slippers. I open the door to find none other than Emily sitting on the steps looking at the stars. "Aren't they beautiful?" she says knowing its me, she turns around looking at me with her stern features. "Ya they are." I say sitting on the steps next to her.  
"Things can't go back to the way the were, Alison." she says,  
"Don't do this Em. Don't shut down." I plead,  
"I'm not shutting down, I'm protecting you."  
"Protecting me from what?"  
"Me." "I don't need protection from you Emily. I need you. If I could go back and change everything that happened to us I would in a heartbeat." I say confidently,  
"Ali, you don't get it," she says looking at me, "I'm not the same innocent seventh grade girl you meet forever ago. I'm a fucked up dark star Alison." With that she gets up from her seat on the steps and disappears inside. Unshed tears are in my eyes and I'm left looking up at the stars.


End file.
